bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyome Mochizuki
| birthday = October 31 | age = 300+ | gender = Female | height = 176.8 cm (5'8") | weight = 54.4 kg (120 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = , Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the 2nd Division | team = | previous team = Second Division, Yonkō | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Human World | relatives = | education = | shikai = Shinshu | bankai = Shinshu no Kamigami | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Chiyome Mochizuki (望月 千代女, Mochizuki Chiyome) is an exiled , being the former captain of the Second Division. She was one of the four Yonkō of Soul Society, having later been succeeded by Raian Getsueikirite following her defection. Appearance Chiyome is a tall slender woman, with long violet-colored hair and blueish-grey eyes. Though she is several hundred years old, she retains the youthful appearance of a high school-aged human girl, which she uses as a ruse when in the Human World. She wears the typical uniform of a Rider City female student while in her human form; a formal white top, with a green collar and a large black bow, a green skirt, long black socks, and brown dress shoes. In her Shinigami form, her attire changes slightly. Her green skirt becomes black, similar to a Shinigami's shihakushō, she gains black elbow armor, black gloves, and large metallic boots that cover her legs up to her knees. Her long black socks also become longer, and become purple in her Shinigami attire. Personality Chiyome is a serious individual who rarely shows what she's feeling to those around her. She is a manipulative individual, shown by her manipulation of Human society to hide her presence from Soul Society for many centuries. Though she is usually completely composed, Chiyome is not about making jokes, jeers, and even smirking in battle with her foes. She will not hesitate to strike down anyone in her path that gets in the way of her plans or ambitions. During her days as a captain, she held her subordinates to the highest standard; even her fellow captains. After her self-imposed exile, she abandons any form of subordinate, deciding to become a freelancer. Coming from a well known family of Shinigami, the Mochizuki, Chiyome has an aristocratic air to her personality. In particular, she judges anyone not from a noble family to be unfit of Bankai - the final form of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. Furthermore, she rarely reveals her Bankai to those without one of their own. She is staunchly confident in her abilities and is commonly arrogant in believing those around her are lower than her and therefore are weaker than her in terms of abilities. Chiyome has an intense hatred of Soul Society and the current Yonkō for their role in her decision to leave the Soul Society. She has a personal grudge against Eighth Division captain, Raian Getsueikirite, who filled her role as the Yonkō specializing in , though he had no role in her leaving. Background Centuries before Raian Getsueikirite was on the scene as a Captain, Chiyome Mochizuki was the captain of the Second Division and the Yonkō that specialized in Kidō. Prior to Raian, she was the Yonkō title holder alongside Seireitou Kawahiru, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Hibiki Asakura. According to her, she disliked all three of them, calling them a "pervert", a "drunk", and a "creep" respectively. At some point after this, she resigned from her position, abandoned the Yonkō title and fled to the Human World; presumably because of a fall out with the Gotei 13 and her former teammates. After making it to the Human World, she inhabited a gigai and passed herself off as an average high school student. However, she did not remain inactive for long. Devising a plot to increase her strength for eventual revenge on Soul Society, she used her spiritual powers to absorb the souls of her classmates, allowing her to reach unparalleled power. Unaware of Chiyome's powers, the class passed the strange deaths off as a curse, allowing her to move around for centuries conducting her plan. Powers & Abilities : As a former captain and Yonkō, as well as a user of Bankai, Chiyome boasts huge amounts of spiritual energy. Iroshikyo (色死去, Color of Death): An ability unique to Chiyome. She has the ability to see the "color of death" around a person who is close to death, about to die, or is already dead. She claims she didn't realize she had this ability during her time in Soul Society, as all beings there were dead, and she assumed it was a natural sight. However, upon her self-exile to the Human World, she realized that live humans and animals did not have this aura, but and did. The "color of death" is described by Chiyome to be unlike any color known to man; so much so that she could not accurately describe it. : As the former Yonkō specializing in Kidō, she supposedly has a very high talent in Kidō. Zanpakutō Shinshu (神酒, Sacred Sake) is a standard katana with an orange hilt, an ovular golden guard, an an orange scabbard. Before being revealed to be her Shinigami Zanpakutō, she passed it off as an old family heirloom, allowing her to hide her Shinigami heritage. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Shinshu no Kamigami (神酒の神々, Sacred Sake of the Gods): Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "It's all lies, don't you see that?! All they see in us are weapons for war!" * (To Raian) "Raian... Do you think that our roles would have been reversed if the order that we came in was different? If you were the one who had appeared first, do you think our roles would have been switched? Would you... have become like me...? Huh, Raian? If you were the one who came first, do you think that... things would've ended differently?" Trivia * She is named after , a famous Kunoichi from the Edo period in Japan. * Her "color of death" ability is based on the power of Misaki Mei, a character from the anime, Another. Category:Character